narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Han
|Zdjęcie=Han1.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=ハン |Rōmaji=Han |Inne nazwy= |Japoński=Hiroki Yasumoto |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=B |Urodziny=10 Maja |Status=Nie żyje |Wzrost część 2=228,3 cm |Waga część 2=114,7 kg |Klasyfikacja=Jinchūriki~Kokuō |Czakra=Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Wrzątku |Kekkei Genkai=Uwolnienie Wrzątku |Przynależność=Iwagakure |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=515 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=205 |Shippūden=Tak |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra }} był shinobi z Iwagakure i jinchūriki Pięcioogoniastego. Kokuō został schwytany i zapieczętowany przez Akatsuki, powodując śmierć Hana, gdy bestia została wyciągnięta. Jednakże podczas jego wskrzeszenia, Kokuō pojawia się ponownie zapieczętowany wewnątrz Hana.Naruto rozdział 565, strona 1 Przeszłość Han urodził się i wychował w Iwagakure, nie wiadomo jednak jaki był stosunek wioski do mężczyzny. Można wnioskować ze stroju i zachowania, że nie był zbyt towarzyskim ninja. Han był także pierwszym, złapanym przez Akatsuki Jinchūrikim. Wygląd W przeciwieństwie do innych ninja, Han nosi krwistoczerwoną zbroje płytową. Plecy obciąża potężny piec, służący do wytwarzania pary, która jest niezbędna w walce. Poza pancerzem, ninja nosi również czerwone kasa (stożkowaty kapelusz ze słomki), który wydaje się składać z metalu. Na zbroję, Han narzuca czarne gi, z rozdartymi rękawami. Zamiast standardowych sandałów, shinobi przywdziewa specyficzne chodaki. Jak łatwo można zauważyć Han jest nie tylko najwyższym z Jinchūriki, ale również jedną z najwyższych postaci w mandze. Osobowość Nie wiadomo praktycznie nic o charakterze Hana, ale poprzez nieliczne retrospekcje możemy wywnioskować, że Han jest raczej spokojnym, opanowanym shinobi. Nie mówi zbyt wiele, woli milczeć. Nieznany jest także jego stosunek do Kokuō. Umiejętności thumb|right|Han wykorzystujący parę Do tej pory, Han zaprezentował bardzo wąski arsenał umiejętności. Słynną parę wodną wykorzystuje do wzmocnienia swoich ataków taijutsu. Cechuje go także ogromna siła (jest w stanie trafić Naruto wykorzystującego chakrę Kyuubi'ego). Część II Światowa Wojna Shinobi thumb|left|Ożywiony Han wraz z innymi ożywionymi jinchūriki W przygotowaniach do Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, Han zostaje wskrzeszony przez Kabuto Yakushiego, by walczyć przeciwko Zjednoczonym Siłom Shinobi, przed byciem zmobilizowanym wraz z innymi zmarłymi jinchūriki. Gdy nadchodzi drugi dzień, zostaje odkryte, że Tobi zamienił ożywionych jinchūriki we własne indywidualne Sześć Ścieżek Paina, z których każdy ma Rinnegan i Sharingan umieszczone w lewym i prawym oku. Każdy z jinchūriki ma również poszczególne ogoniaste bestie ponownie zapieczętowane w nich i odbiornik czakry wbudowany w ich ciało. thumb|right|Han wyrusza z Tobim jako jedna z Sześciu Ścieżek Paina. Han jest później widziany podróżując z Tobim, w pogoni za Naruto i Killer B. Natrafiając na swoje cele, ożywieni jinchūriki zostają wysłani na pole bitwy. Z przeciwnikiem oślepionym przez technikę Fū, Han atakuje ich bezpośrednio obok Yugito Nii, gdzie zderza się z Naruto. Gdy jego uderzenie zostaje zablokowane, uwalnia parę ze swojego pancerza i przytłacza Naruto swoją siłą. Jednakże, gdy jego początkowe ataki zawodzą, on jak i pozostali wyzwalają moc poszczególnej ogoniastej bestii przez materializację pierwszego z ogonów. Gdy Naruto usiłuje zniszczyć odbiornik czakry umieszczony w klatce piersiowej Rōshiego, Han przerywa mu z kopnięciem wzmocnionym parą, wysyłając go do tyłu. Niesprawny w wyniku dewastacyjnego ataku Gyūki, po transformacji B, Han zostaje następnie ograniczony przez jego technikę pieczętowana. Jednakowoż, przed zakończeniem techniki udaje jej się uciec przez adaptację formy Wersji 2. Han następnie wchodzi w swoją Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii, a wtedy taranuje Gyūki używając techniki Przełamywania Rogu. thumb|left|Han wraz z pozostałymi zmienionymi jinchūriki. Gdy Pięciu-Ogoniasty tymczasowo odzyskuje kontrolę nad samym sobą i usiłuje zaatakować Tobiego, po interwencji Kakashiego Hatake i Mighta Guya, bestia zostaje związana i zmuszony do powrotu w Wersję 2 formy Hana. Przegrupowując się z pozostałymi jinchūriki, Han naciera w kierunku Naruto, ale zamiast tego zostaje przechwycony przez Kakashiego i Guya. Konfrontując się z jōninami Konohagakure, wykorzystuje korozyjny gaz Sześciu-Ogoniastego i kierując się przez parę, tworzy liczne ręce czakry w przygotowaniu do zaatakowania ich. Jednakże te zostają szybko przecięte przez Kakashiego, a jinchūriki przygotowują siebie na następny atak. Gdy Son Gokū zostaje ponownie zapieczętowany w Demoniczną Statuę Zewnętrznej Ścieżki, Han zostaje zmuszony do wejścia w swoją pełną wersję Pięciu-Ogoniastego, gdy Tobi przygotowuje się do pójścia na całość. Uwalniając Kulę Ogoniastej Bestii wraz z pozostałymi jinchūriki uciekają się do bezpośredniego ataku, gdy ich ataki zostają odbite przez Naruto, tylko by zostać odepchniętym, gdy ten ostatni przyjmuje Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii. W wynikłym chaosie, Han próbuje uderzyć Ośmiu-Ogoniastego rogami jak zrobił to wcześniej, ale doszło do całkowicie innej sytuacji, odrzucając go do tyłu. Z tym, wrogie bestie przegrupowują się i przygotowują wspólną Kulę Ogoniastej Bestii, wypuszczając ją w kierunku przeciwników, tylko by zostać przekierowaną przez tą od przeciwnika. thumb|right|Han, wraz z pozostałymi jinchūriki i ogoniastymi bestiami spotykają Naruto Usiłując usunąć odbiorniki chakry w wynikłym wybuchu, Naruto wchodzi do wspólnej świadomości ogoniastych bestii, gdzie spotyka Hana wraz z pozostałymi jinchūriki z ich poszczególnymi bestiami. Podczas spotkania, mówi, ze jest szczęśliwi wspólnym zebraniem po tym jak Son i Rōshi zniknęli, dzięki Naruto. Z tym, Han przedstawia siebie wraz ze swoją ogoniastą bestią, Kokuō. Ciekawostki * W celu odwrócenia jinchūriki przed próbami zdrady, jest tradycją dla nosiciela, by zostać wybranym z rodziny Kage własnej wioski. Z tego powodu, Han może być jakoś powiązany z jednym z Tsuchikage. * Han jest prawdopodobnie jednym z jinchūriki, które zostały schwytane przed Gaarą. Źródła Kategoria:Shinobi Skały Kategoria:Jinchūriki